Thermal storage is a concept generating wide interest as a method of electrical utility load management. From the prospective of the utility, load management offers an opportunity to increase return on investment by reducing the amount of installed generating capacity. Thermal storage is an attractive method of decreasing the peak loading due to air conditioning intermittent loads.
Several methods are currently being used for sensible and latent cool thermal storage. Dynamic ice harvesters are one technique for latent heat storage using ice. In typical ice harvesting systems, ice is formed on the exterior surface of a heat transfer surface and periodically removed by means of a defrost harvesting cycle, which melts a thin layer of ice adjacent to the heat transfer surface. Overall efficiency of the system is adversely effected by the defrost harvesting cycle, which may utilize up to about 20% of the energy input to the system. Alternatively, mechanical harvesting techniques, also requiring additional energy, may be used.